K T W I A G Apolted from Jesswolf22
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: A beautiful sculpture is hidden in Sunset Shrine, why? beacause this sculpture with wings and tail is non other then Kagome Hicarashi. Will her spell be broken? what will her had father think? What will her brother and son think? K/? vote please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyle's

And i just want to say thanks to Dark Priestess66 who beta this storie and fix it up for me.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was once a normal fifteen year old girl then my life changed, when I fell down a well on my family's shrine grounds, Broke a powerful jewel; meeting some of my very best friends, have half of my soul taken from me from a past life, killed an evil hanyo. I did that then my life just got a lot stranger. I was turned into a gargoyle by my first love. So, I'm tuning sixteen and I'm a gargoyle, my little brother and my son are coming with me to find a way to turn me back to normal.

So my next journey is to go to America to find help. so I hope everything will work out for Sota and Shippo and me. Oh before I forget my mother is good friends with a guy name David Xanatos and he is coming to get us but he does not know what happen to me so I can't wait to see his face when he sees his godchild looks so odd.

in America

Ring, ring, ring

"May I speak with David Xanatos?" Sue asked

"No he is busy right now, may I ask who's calling." Owen answered

"Oh my name is Sue Higurashi, I'm David's friend, who may I ask am I speaking to?"

"My name is Owen Burnett and I'm Mr. Xanatos' personal assistant. Why don't you leave me a message and I will give it to him?"

"No, I'm sorry; it is very important and I can only trust him so I will call again so tell him Sue called." Sue answered

"Wait just leave your phone number and I will make sure, he will call you back have a good day miss."

"bye." Sue stated before she hung up

Hmm, I wonder who she is and was she telling the truth about knowing Mr. Xanatos? I will see now. Owen thought to himself as he picked up the phone to call for David. but he walk in.

"Did I receive any messages Owen?" David asked

"Yes, you did one from Ms. Sue Higurashi she wanted you to call her back. she claimed you were a friend of hers." Owen answered

"yes I'm her friend Owen, so why did she call? David asked

"She wasn't willing to answer, Sir. " Owen replied  
"Alright, Owen you may go home. I will call Sue." David ordered

"but sir if you don't mind me asking how do you know in Asian woman?" Owen asked

"I do mind. Xanatos snapped, "but I will tell you anyway we grow up together. that's all I will tell you."

"okay sir by then." Owen walks to door and shuts it behind him.

I will call Sue now. Xanatos thought going into his office.

in Japan  
ring, ring, ring

"hello, Sue" David greeted when the line was picked up

"oh, David is that you?" Sue asked

"yes, what's the matter? David replied worried about his friend and her children

"Something bad has happen to my daughter and I know you have a lot science and stuff at your business I that you can help her." Sue explained

David: well what happen.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone. so well you help us?" Sue asked

"Yes, I will. will you be coming with us?" David replied

"No, but my son and grandson will." Sue answered

"when did Kagome have a child and why was I not told about it sooner? David asked shocked that his god-daughter had a son,

"Relax, David; he's not Kagome's real child so don't come out here and start yelling at your god-daughter." Sue answered

"well good, I'll be glad to help out Kagome. See you soon, Sue." David replied

"Thank you, bye David and tell fox and Alex, we miss them." Sue stated

"I will and goodbye." David answered then he hung up the phone. He sat back against his chair, puzzled,

I wonder what happen to Kagome the last time i heard she disappeared on her fifteenth birthday and she was getting sick a lot. I should let fox know that I'll be going to Japan to get Kagome, Sota and Kagome's son that will shock Fox but then Alex will have a playmate. I will try to help my goddaughter out and Kagome's child will have some one to play with. but I will have to do something with the gargoyles. I do not want them to scare my guests. so I will just have to tell Goliath to keep his clan in the upper place of the castle.

Who should kagome be pair with it has to be a male gargoyle


	2. Notice

To all of my readers and followers. I regret to inform you that I will no longer be on Fanfiction.

I have grown tired of the Adims, deleting my stories and not giving my notice ahead of time.

I will slowly be moving my stories from this account, to Archiveofourown.

If you are still intrested in my stories, search for Xireana_Prime, that is me and I will eventally update and fix my older stories. I will be Puting theses stories up in the next few days.

My apologizes,

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
